


"Oh, Bloody Hell"

by xisuthros



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lots of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is finally found, but is the she same? Fitz wonders if she still feels the same way about him while she unknowingly asks herself the same about him. Just lots of feels, guys. Originally posted on my Tumblr (xisuthros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, Bloody Hell"

The hallway was a blur as Fitz bolted down the passage of the base that led to the hangar. He had been in the lab, trying to work on a new solution to get Jemma out of the Kree monolith only to get a call from Coulson that they had found the biochemist and were bringing her home. 

Tears of joy threatened to escape his eyes as he practically slid around the corner to the final hallway leading to her. It was finally happening; after months of searching, probing, and god knows how many tests on that infernal rock they had finally found her. He didn’t know how Coulson and the team had done it and in all honesty, he didn’t care. Jemma was safe, and that was all that mattered. 

Fitz stopped at the large steel door that led to the hangar, his hand frozen on the handle. A thousand thoughts suddenly raced into his mind; what if she was different? What if being in the Kree monolith had changed her to be a danger to others? What would happen to Skye and the other Inhumans if they got close to her? Other questions that made his heart ache with nervousness, rose to the surface.

Did she still want to go to dinner? She hadn’t exactly spelled out that she felt the same way for him, but it was implied. The way she had looked at him and had given him that small smile when he asked her out had made his heart flutter and his knees grow weak. But what if her feelings had changed again? What if that rock made her no longer feel the same way towards him? These questions swirled around his head for so long, he almost missed the unmistakable sounds of a quinjet landing in the hangar. 

Forgetting everything else in a sudden need to just see her safe, Fitz wrenched open the door just in time to see a small group come from the jet. On either side of Coulson and Skye, he saw her. Jemma Simmons quickly walked towards the hangar door with a large shock blanket that looked to be a few sizes too big for her. Her clothes were exactly the same as when she was taken, and her hair was all frazzled and unkempt, but to Fitz she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Though it hurt, he decided right then and there to be okay with whatever came next because after it was all said and done, he was still her best friend. Whether or not she still felt the same way, he would help her through her recovery and anything that came after, personal feelings be damned. 

Bracing himself, he finally caught her eyes and steeled himself. Here goes everything.

________________________________________________________________________

 

When Coulson and Skye first found her, Jemma didn’t even know she had been gone for months. To her, it seemed like only a matter of days or weeks. The monolith had transported her to another dimension and to be honest, she didn’t remember half of it. All she remembered were some vague starry cloud formations that only seemed interesting to her for a few minutes. Jemma had spent the rest of her time trapped in the monolith thinking about Fitz, and how much she wanted to get back to him. 

Trapped in the monolith, Jemma had lamented the fact that she missed dinner with him and despaired how the universe always seemed to be working against them. When he had admitted his feelings to her in the pod, she had been too caught up in emotion to respond. She had realized in the following days when Fitz was in the coma that he meant so much more to her than just her best friend. Leaving him to recover had broken her heart, but she did it so that he would get better. Personal feelings be damned, she would not stand in the way of her best friend’s recovery or anything else that came along with it. 

To have come back and see him distance himself from her had only broken Jemma’s heart more. She assumed he blamed her for leaving him when he needed her most. The biochemist had heard from the others what he had been like since she left, broken and muttering to himself. The psych report even stated that he had hallucinated her and was talking to the hallucination like it was really Jemma. She had cried herself to sleep the night after reading that, ashamed that she hadn’t really been there for him.   
Over the next few weeks Jemma had tried to reconnect with him like nothing had changed, only everything had. She soon found that she couldn’t finish his sentences as correctly as she used to, he avoided her every chance he got, quit his position with her in the Science Division, and they constantly bickered over the stupidest things.   
Jemma still loved him fiercely, but it seemed like he was pulling away from her. 

Then when the Real S.H.I.E.L.D. invasion happened and they sat there next to each other waiting to be processed, she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to let him know that she was still there for him, no matter what. Summoning up her courage, she had placed her small hand on his slightly larger, more callused ones and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach whenever she got to touch him. Despair and embarrassment welled up in her after a few seconds of him just staring at her hand but just when she had started to pull back, he placed his right hand on hers. Relief and joy shone through her, but she remembered that it was just the first step in a long recovery.   
After they had managed to work together again and get the Toolbox away from the base, Jemma had worried about him. He had been out there all alone with no back-up and no one to watch his back. When she saw that Coulson was working with Ward, she had nearly choked with fear. Was he alright? Where was he? Her frantic thoughts were soothed once they were reunited a few days later. She had to keep herself from leaping on him then and there and instead just smiled tightly at him before going into the closet to cry with relief. 

They slowly came back together in the following weeks, and she had felt a small flicker of hope that maybe he still felt the same way about her. It was the little things that tipped her off; the way he smiled at her, how his gaze seemed to linger on her, and his sudden presence when before he had just gone to the garage with Mack. Was this what it had been like for him? she often wondered. Had he burned for her just as much as she now did for him? A whole new appreciation for the man standing next to her washed over her and she tried to keep things as platonic as possible, not wanting to spoil whatever small foundation they had rebuilt. Still, Jemma couldn’t help but smile softly whenever he came into the room, her cheeks reddening every time he complimented her work. She found it hard to breathe when he stood next to her, his presence made her heart beat against her chest like a caged animal trying desperately to be free. Whenever Fitz touched her to show her something his fingertips left electric trails along her skin that often led to her having to suppress a shiver of desire and chastise herself for acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. 

When Bobbi had been injured, she saw Fitz in the hospital bed after the coma all over again, except Hunter was by Bobbi’s side the entire time. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. Running to him, she stopped short of the doorway that revealed him to be packing for the next Inhuman mission. Fitz’s shoulders were set in the way she knew to be him stubbornly rushing into danger. Fear griped at her heart and she could ask that he’d be careful. His disregard for his own safety alarmed her, so she had continued on to why she was really there. When she brought up the pod again, she half expected him to yell at her but instead he looked at her with those blue eyes and asked if she really wanted to talk about that, of all things, now. Trying to contain her nerves and pushing down the fear that he had perhaps moved on (she would completely fall apart if he had), she tried to get a promise from him that he would be careful so that they could finally talk about it when he got back. 

When he finally sighed and said there was nothing to discuss, Jemma almost laughed at the sudden realization that he still seemed to think she wanted nothing to do with him. The fact that he thought that was unbearable to her, because nothing could have been farther from the truth. She wanted everything to do with him, and never wanted to be apart from him again if she could help it. Boldly taking his hand, Jemma watched his face change when she said that maybe there was something to talk about. The sudden realization she had a few seconds prior seemed to dawn on his face as well before he was whisked away by Coulson, leaving her to stay in the room and tearfully pray that he made it back to her in once piece. 

When he finally returned, her heart sang with joy but she was unsure if he fully had grasped what she said to him in that locker room. The last thing she remembered before being swallowed into the monolith was Fitz awkwardly and adorably try to ask her out to dinner. To say she was surprised was putting it mildly, but she could not have asked for anything better to be surprised with. After she agreed and he walked out of the room nervously, Jemma had smiled slightly to herself but inwardly she was leaping for joy. Finally! After all this time, things could finally be good again. Imagine her horror when the Kree monolith leapt out of the glass containment and swallowed her screaming into itself. 

Jemma didn’t know why the rock let her go, but she was beyond relieved it did. She appeared in the middle of a small town where Coulson and Skye just happened to be recruiting a new member of their team. To say they were shocked to see her was an understatement. Skye had leapt for joy and Coulson hurriedly looked her over for any injuries and while she was overjoyed to see them both, the person she really wanted to get back to was Fitz. They had been apart for too long, and they had a date. 

Now walking in between her fellow agents down the hangar in the base, she scoured the place looking for Fitz. Coulson had mentioned that he had called ahead to let him know she was alive, so Jemma knew that he had to be there and desperately looked round the room for him. Finally, she saw him standing there looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Feeling a blush creeping up on her cheeks, Jemma felt Skye and Coulson walk her over to him. He had grown out his scruff in the past few months and he had become a bit stockier; she suspected that Hunter and Mack had been training him in combat. That information pulled at something in her lower stomach and she had to swallow to get it under control. She felt her two fellow agents let her go gently and began barking orders at the other agents in the hangar. 

When she looked back up at him, Jemma noticed that she love she had seen in his eyes not a moment before had given away to contained joy. Confused, she hesitantly waved and said, “Hey, Fitz.”

The engineer looked like he wanted to hug and kiss her, and secretly Jemma was hoping he did both. But for some reason he held back and just said, “Hey, Jemma.” 

She was surprised and a little hurt when some of her fears came bubbling to the surface. Had he moved on? Did he no longer feel the same way? With a jolt, Jemma realized that to him she had just disappeared again at the worst time. Had he thought she bailed on him when asked to go on a date? The thought nauseated her and she had to steady herself on one of the guardrails next to her.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Fitz looked worriedly at Jemma. She had just grasped the guardrail next to her and seemed a little nauseous. In fact, she looked disappointed and hurt from nearly the moment she had noticed him. Fitz started to feel self-conscious and berated himself. Was he being too distant? Was she alright?

He asked her so and she just replied with a tight smile. “I’m fine Fitz. Just not used to flying anymore I suppose.” He nodded but remained a foot or so from her, ready to steady her if she felt sick again. Suddenly, Jemma seemed to straighten up and he knew from her expression that she had just realized something.

______________________________________________________________________

 

It was all starting to make sense, Jemma realized. Fitz was acting distant because he was unsure about how to pick things up. He still loved her, any fool could see it in the way he had just reached out and tried to steady her. She realized with a jolt that he was just protecting himself from whatever heartbreak he might receive from this reunion. The thought of her pushing him away or not continuing to pursue him was unthinkable to her and she was starting to think of drastic ways to snap him out of it. 

The only problem was if she was wrong, it could end up looking really bad for her, and she might never recover from the embarrassment.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Fitz peered curiously at Jemma as she looked at him with a gaze that he had never seen before. It was like she was studying him, but in a much more intense way than he had ever seen her do before. 

He was just about to ask her if she was really alright when he heard her mutter, “Oh bloody hell.” and grabbed his jacket, pulling him down and closer to her so she could press her lips fiercely to his. 

Fitz’s mind went blank for a moment before he realized what was happening and responded enthusiastically, cupping her face and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He heard Jemma moan softly against his lips and felt her lifting her hands from his jacket to rest around his neck, pulling him in closer. After a minute or so, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, both of them breathing heavily. Fitz’s heart was elated, and he couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on his face. 

Jemma smiled and laughed, pulling him into a firm hug and placing kisses on his neck. He chuckled as well, and kissed the side of her temple, grateful to finally have his best friend and the love of his life back. 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Jemma couldn’t contain her laughter and tears of joy as Fitz held her, all the worries and anguish she had carried over the past few months melting away into nothingness. She was home and with him, and nothing in the world could make her feel any better. Jemma didn’t care who saw her anymore, and she leaned up and kissed Fitz’s lips again. And again. And once more because she could. She could feel him smiling against her lips each time. 

Slowly, the she noticed the rest of the hangar had come to a complete stop as they all stood there watching them with surprised but joyful expressions. Skye was smiling like a child who just got a new toy and Coulson was looking like a proud father. Jemma was sure the rest of the team was watching somewhere through the security footage, but for some reason she didn’t mind. 

Fitz looked a little embarrassed, but she linked her arm with his and began walking back towards the hangar door. He kissed the top of her head when she leaned against his shoulder and whispered loving things into her hair. Before the medical team could take her away for their standard examination, she pulled him into another searing kiss and looked at him with determination. 

“Just in case its not clear, I would still love to go to dinner with you.” The joy on Fitz’s face was contagious and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“How about Italian?” he asked, and she nodded. 

It was a date.


End file.
